Aftermath
by EmmieLou555
Summary: Name may change. A story of the aftermath of Voldemort’s defeat, and how everybody is getting along...
1. Chapter 1

Aftermath

_Name change may happen. A story of the aftermath of Voldermort's defeat. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny go on a journey..._

* * *

Chapter One

POP.

Harry and Ginny appeared in the garden of the Burrow, Ginny having held onto Harry to perform side-along apparition. Ginny let go of Harrys arm and turned to face him.

"Sorry about making you leave early, I know you probably wanted time alone to say goodbye to Lupin and Tonks, it's just,well, I want to talk to you."

Harry shook his head and smiled, loosening the bow tie on his black dress robes, "It's ok. Today was really good. I think they'd have been pleased. All three of them."

Ginny laughed, causing butterflies to dance in Harry's stomach.

"Not Fred, he would've thought it too sad. Me and George have plans to celebrate him later."

"Really? What?"

"That would be telling." Ginny winked, "I'm going to get changed. Meet me in my room in 5 minutes?"

Harry nodded and followed Ginny into the house. When he got to Ron's bedroom, he sat down on his camp bed and sighed. He had a feeling that he knew what was coming. His stomach was doing somersaults as he changed out of his dress robes. He pulled on the nearest pair of jeans and a t-shirt from the floor. He was so excited and nervous that he didnt care what he wore as he hurried to Ginnys bedroom.

Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry."

He opened the door. Ginny was sat at the head of her bed, her legs crossed. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy blue t-shirt. Since her brother had died, she'd taken to wearing his old t-shirts. Harry sat down on the bed, facing her. Without saying anything, Ginny took his hand and entwined her fingers with her. Harry moved closer to her. When he looked her in the eye, he noticed they were filling with tears.

"Hey, what's tha matter?"

Ginny swallowed and took a deep breath, "I miss him so much, Harry. I know he wouldn't want us to be upset, especially me and George, but I can't help it. And then I realise how lucky I am and feel guilty. Look and you and Teddy. Both of you lost your parents and I'm getting upset about my brother." Tears were overflowing from her eyes by now. Harry pulled her close to him and held her in his arms. Ginny cried until she could cry no more, and when she was done she curled up beside Harry, her head on his shoulder.

"And then I think about when I saw you. We all thought you were dead and it was the worst moment of my life. Even worse than seeing Fred..I just don't know how I could have coped if you'd both died. When you, Ron and Hermione were away, Merlin's Beard, I was terrified that one or all of you wouldn't make it."

"But we did. Ginny, I missed you so much. It was hell. And when I thought I was about to die, all I could think about was you. I just, well, I'm so glad I've got you."

"So, you and me, what now?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead he lifted Ginny's chin and met her lips in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

One by one, the Weasley family returned to the Burrow. The last to was Ron, who arrived holding hands with Hermione. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Molly had magicked her cooking utensils into order; tea, toast and french onion soup was being made.

"Ron, dear, go and see where Harry and Ginny have got to. Tell them supper's almost ready."

Ron nodded and headed up the stairs. He could see light through the crack under Ginnys bedroom door, so he opened it. Harry and Ginny were sound asleep on the bed, Ginny lay infront of Harry with her back to him, and Harrys arm was holding her close to him. Ron cleared his throat loudly.

"Oi! Harry, mate, wake up. Ginny?"

Harry jumped and straightened his glasses, "Ron, you're home?"

"Yeah, come on mate, mum says supper's ready."

Harry poked Ginny, who sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ron could tell she'd been crying.

"I'm going down." She mumbled, leaving the room. Ron patted her on the shoulder as she passed.

"Fell asleep mate?"

"Obviously." Harry laughed.

"You and Ginny, are you- hang on a minute, isn't that my t-shirt?"

Harry looked down at the maroon t-shirt he'd thrown on earlier.

"Oh, yeah."

Ron just chuckled, "Come on mate."

When the boys were back in the kitchen, they sat with Ginny and Hermione, who were buttering toast while Mrs Weasley ladeled soup into their bowls.

The dinner table was quiet. George got up and left while his soup was half eaten, rubbing his eyes. Ginnys eyes widened as she saw him leave.

"I'd better-" was all she said before hurrying after him.

Bill laughed, "Fred'll be pleased. George's already found the next co-owner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Honestly Bill, she's only comforting your brother."Mrs Weasley said, ladeling more soup into Fleurs bowl.

"Zank you, Molly, zis soup iz deliciouz."

"Yes Molly, top grub." Arther smiled. He looked very tired and his eyes didn't sparkle the way they usually did.

Charlie and Percy were the next to leave the dinner table, they went upstairs to the room they were sharing.

Suddenly there was a loud BANG outside in the garden. Harry and Ron pulled out their wands, rushing outside. Hermione closely followed.

The sky was alight with green and red sparks. With another BANG the sparks spelt out "FRED". Harry realised what Ginny had meant by celebrating with George later, and pocketed his wand.

"I told you so mum." Bill grinned.

Molly looked for a moment as though she'd very much like to scream at George and Ginny, but her scowl dissolved into a soft smile, and she took Arthurs hand.

When the fireworks finished their dance in the sky, George and Ginny apparated to the garden.

"Enjoy the show?" Ginny smiled, letting go of George's arm.

"Bet Fred did." Bill smiled.

"Hey! Was that you guys?" Charlie called, his head stuck out of his bedroom window.

Percys head popped out next to him, smiling. Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he saw both brothers eyes shining with tears. He looked at Ginny and gestured to the end of the garden. The two strolled further down the garden while the rest of the family went back inside. Ron and Hermione smiled and followed them.

Hermione coughed to let them know they were there too. Ginny and Harry turned around. Ginny's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Oh Ron." She whispered, before running at her brother and hugging him.

When they pulled apart, Ron wiped his eyes with his sleeve, before taking hold of Hermiones hand.

"We were wondering," Hermione began, "if you two would like to come to Austrailia."

"Australia?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"To find my parents."

Harry and Ginny looked at eachother.

"We'll come." They said together.

* * *

I know this has been mostly about Harry and Ginny so far, but I'll cover Ron and Hermione, too.

please review & let me know what you think!

:D


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far! Sorry about typing errors and mistakes with spelling/grammar, my spellchecker isn't working for some reason, so I'm having to re-read everything, so any mistakes are things I missed when I was re-reading.

Also, to clear up any confusion, the first chapter is set around a week after DH finished.

* * *

Chapter Three

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat in the Weasley's sitting room opposite Mr and Mrs Weasley. The small table between the two sofas was laden with maps, booklets and parchment.

"Honestly, I don't think the four of you should go alone. Can't you take Hagrid?"

"Mum, I've told you a million times, we're going alone. We aren't going to be attacked, it's not like it was before!"

"Mum, he's right. Death Eaters aren't looking for Harry. Nobody is going to jump out and curse us! We're just going to find Hermione's parents!" Ginny's red hair seemed to shine brighter and hotter than ever. It reminded Harry of Tonks when Mad-Eye used her first name.

"Ginny dear, I still don't like this idea of you going. What if you get held up? You'll miss your seventh year of school!"

"Mrs Weasley, I sent an owl to Professor McGonagoll yesturday. She said it's perfectly fine for Ginny and I to return to Hogwarts next year. I want to go and take my N.E.W.Ts, so both of us can do it together."

"_Bloody mental."_ Ron muttered. Hermione glared daggers at him.

"That's all very well Hermione, but I still don't like this. You four travelling across the world and back. You're only just of age!"

"Mum! Hermione's 18 in September! And the three of us faced much worse when we were on our mission!" The trio had still not told anybody of the Horcruxes. In time they would, but with the funerals that had taken place all week, they hadn't really had chance.

Molly Weasley sighed, "I suppose I'll have to accept defeat. But you aren't leaving this house until I've fixed my clock."

"Clock? What on earth does that bloody clock have to do with it?" Harry looked at his best friend, whose ears were a shade of deep red.

Before Molly could answer her son, Arthur answered, "Your mother wants to modify it. Harry, Hermione and Fleur are going to have a hand."

Harry smiled brightly, "Wow, Mrs Weasley, thank you."

"It isn't any trouble Harry, dear. You're practically family."

"So that's it then?" Ginny pressed her mother, "we can go?"

Molly sighed again and nodded, "Now that garden needs de-knoming, if you'll excuse me." She flounced out of the room, swinging a tea towel over her shoulder. Arther nodded at the foursome before following Molly out of the room and into the garden.

"We'd better get packing, then." Ginny said, standing up and streching.

"But your mum said we had to wait for the clock-" Hermione started.

"It isn't like a muggle clock Hermione, she can just use a spell." Ron laughed, "Honestly, they say you're the brightest witch of our time."

"Be quiet, Ronald."

Harry laughed and looked at Ginny, "coming?"

She nodded and took his hand. The two of them leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the sitting room.

"You are though."

"Am what, Ronald?"

"The brightest witch of our time."

Hermione blushed and moved a little closer to Ron. Neither of them had mentioned their kiss during the final battle since it'd happened. They'd been closer than usual, but not as close as either of them would've liked.

"Ron, I was wondering..."

"Yeah, what?"

"Well, with Fred I didn't like to push you, but, well..."

"Spit it out Hermione."

"Was what happened after you know when you said that thing, well was it, you know?"

"Hermione, no I don't know. What the bloody hell are you on about?"

"The- the thing. When we, you know,"

"Oh! You mean this-" Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her close to him. Their lips met and soon enough they were repeating the kiss they had shared back in Hogwarts castle. When neither of them broke apart after a few moments, Ron took Hermione's face in his hands. She moved her hands to his waist. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart.

"I..."

"Yeah..."

"Ronald?"

"Hmm?"

"What happens now?"

"We kiss more?" Ron grinned.

Hermione gave him dagger-eyes.

"You are really cute when you're angry. Did you know that?"

Hermione laughed.

"Hermione, do you think that you'd-"

"Ooops, sorry love birds." George chuckled, backing out of the room. It was the first time he'd been out of his room since the night before.

"Wait, George!"

"Hermione, you don't mind if I go talk to him, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Thanks. I'll be back."

He rushed after his brother, but when he reached the garden George apparated away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

With a pop, George Weasley appeared on a hilltop in the centre of Ottery St Catchpole. He could just about make out the roof of the Burrow, but he quickly turned his back to it and began to clamber down the hill, into the village. He remembered the hundreds of times his brother had accompanied him into the village. They both took a special liking to the young muggle girl in the paper shop and visited now and then. George smiled, and looked towards the paper shop.

"_I wonder if she's there..."_

* * *

As he left the Burrow, Ron had a feeling he knew where his brother would go. Although he wasn't sure, he knew that the local village had been a popular place with the twins. He began to turn on the spot, ready to apparate to his brother, when his mother appeared in the garden. 

"Ron, dear, where are you going?"

"I- George."

Molly smiled softly at her youngest son. She couldn't help being proud of the man he was becoming. She turned around and headed back into the house.

Turning as fast as he could, Ron apparated to the hill leading into the village. As soon as he reached the hilltop he knew George had been there. Call it Weasley intution if you may, but he was sure of it. He looked down the hill for some sign of red hair, but decided he'd was too far behind.

* * *

George half-bounced down the main street of the small village. He hadn't been here in over a year, and this was the first time he was alone. He took a breath as he walked into the muggle paper shop. The pretty muggle girl was nowhere to be seen. In her place stood a middle-aged muggle woman, bent over a piece of paper. George cleared his throat. 

"Yes, can I help?" The woman smiled.

"Er- I'm looking for somebody. She-" George suddenly realised that despite his and Fred's countless visits to show the muggle girl their "almost magic" card tricks, they'd never bothered to find out her name.

The woman opened her mouth to answer as the bell on the door tinkled. George turned to see a familiar face.

"Sorry I'm late Babs, I-" the girl flicked her long brown hair out of her pretty face and smiled, "Oh, hello." Her smile extended so far that George could have sworn it reached her ears.

"You know eachother Rube?" The woman behind the counter asked, as she pulled on her cardigan.

The girl, who George supposed must be called Ruby-for it was unlikely that Rube was short for Rubeus, nodded, before letting herself in behind the counter as the woman let herself out.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow." The woman waved, and with a tinkling of the door, she was gone.

"You haven't been here in ages." The girl gushed. George took in her face. It was rounder than he remembered, but her round blue eyes twinkled the way he knew they would. Her hair was longer, and she looked generally older than last time he saw her, but there was no mistaking the "pretty muggle girl from the village paper shop" as he and Fred knew her.

"I know,stuff to do."

"Lucky you. I'm still stuck here, as you can tell. Did you bring your cards? Where's your brother?"

"No, I, uh, he, well.."

"Complicated?" The way she looked at George made his spine tingle, as if she knew already how he was feeling inside.

He nodded and coughed, "I don't have any cards, I just thought-"

"Come and sit down. I'm Ruby. We've never been properly introduced."

"George," he breathed, "I'm George and my brother was Fred."

* * *

Ron sighed, accepting defeat as he paced the village steet of Ottery St Catchpole for the 3rd time. He had looked in each of the few shops, the cafe and the pub. George was nowhere to be seen. The paper shop had a closed sign in the doorway, so he saw no point in trying to find his brother there. He decided that maybe he'd been wrong about where George had gone, and headed out of the village and towards the hill.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks to everybody who's reviewed and whatnot so far, and sorry it's taken so long to update! 

Hope you liked this chapter, I'm still umming and ahhing about how to continue the story with Australia and such. Any ideas? I'm maybe thinking of Australia becoming more of just a part of the story, and concentrating more on the relationships of everybody after the war. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ginny was scrubbing plates in the sink when she saw her brother heading towards the kitchen door from the garden, rubbing and shaking his head. She sighed as he came through the door.

"Where've you been? Ron came to look for you."

"Village." George muttered, before leaving the room.

Ginny was worried about her brother. Initially he'd talked to her normally. They'd rigged some Dr Filibuster's fireworks together to spell out Fred's name, but now he was distant and not at all like the big brother she knew and loved.

Harry entered the kitchen and grinned at her.

"Ready for tomorrow?"

She nodded, "nearly finished packing my trunk. I'm sorry I'm being such a pain. If it wasn't for me you could just apparate, but I don't think I can stand side-along one more time."

Harry shrugged. "I'd much rather fly and spend a few days longer travelling. Not long 'til you can apparate, anyway."

Ginny smiled, putting the last plate on the draining board and drying her hands on her jeans.

"Are you nervous?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Yes and no. I know we don't have to be ready to be attacked every second, but I dunno, it's weird."

Ginny nodded understandably and walked towards Harry, who was holding his arms out. He smiled as Ginny fitted herself into them perfectly, her red hair tickling his chin, gently lifted her own chin up towards him and leant in-

"Oh, so sorry dears, I'll just be going." Molly Weasley stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her face a similar shade of red to her hair.

With the shock of her mother walking into the room, Ginny had leapt as far from Harry as possible, knocking a glass off the draining board.

"Reparo," Harry muttered, pointing his wand at the broken shards, "Mrs Weasley I'm sorry." He looked towards the door to see that Mrs Weasley had made herself scarce.

"Well that was, er, awkward."

"Oh, never mind her. It's about time she faces the facts, I'm not a little girl anymore. If she knew the half of it." Ginny scowled, and a thought suddenly dawned on Harry.

"Does she know, your mum, about us?"

"She was lecturing me yesturday. Told me how you're an adult and that she hoped I knew what I was doing."

"So she doesn't trust me?" Harry could feel his head becoming hotter. He clenched hold of the chair behind him.

"Of course she does. I wish you weren't such an idiot sometimes. She just doesn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend. I am the _baby._" She seemed to spit the last word out.

Harry's head cooled down again and he sighed. "Ok, good. I just, I dunno."

Even if he didn't know himself, Ginny seemed to understand what he meant.

"I'm gonna go and pack. See you later?" She asked, giving him a quick peck on the mouth and heading towards the door.

Harry nodded, his finger tracing his lips. He was about to follow Ginny upstairs when Ron appeared in the hallway, at the foot of the stairs. Harry was about to greet him when he realised his best friend was not alone.

"I just don't want to, ok? Now piss off Hermione!" And with a POP, he disappeared.

Hermione rubbed her temples before walking slowly towards Harry.

"What was that?"

"I just thought that he would like to talk about everything. But Ronald is clearly too immature to talk to me. All he wants to do is," she paused and blushed slightly, "nevermind."

Harry was too used to his best friends fighting to want to help much more. He laughed at Hermione, who had gone a similar shade to Ron's hair.

"You and Ron, eh?"

"Oh give it a rest. I'm going to do some reading." With a flick of bushy hair, she stomped out of the kitchen. A few seconds later, Harry heared her thumping up the stairs.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter done. This one was just a randomer really, but I'm hoping to get a move on soooooon :.

Pleaaaase review, as I haven't had any reviews about the last chapter. I'm hoping you don't all hate it or something...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks for the of reviews I've got so far, I really appreciate it as I was starting to worry everybody hated the story, which I really love :D

A question I got asked was where are the new chapters - I edited chapter four, because i re-read all the books over the last few weeks and noticed that where I'd said the girl George went to see worked in the post office, in The Half Blood Prince, Fred said it was the paper shop. It was bugging me so i had to delete and change the chapter, then upload it again. So that's why if you go a story alert saying new chapters had been added, there hadn't.

Tell me what you think...!

* * *

"Harry? Harry come on!"

Harry woke with a start to see Ginny leaning over his bed, shaking his shoulder.

"It's today. Get up."

Harry pulled on his glasses and sat up in bed. Ginny moved and started slapping her brother across the face.

"Ron, shift your arse!" She rushed out of the room, leaving the door open behind her.

Harry got out of bed and pulled off his pyjamas.

"Mornin' mate." Ron grinned, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Morning." Harry said, returning his grin.

They got dressed and hurried downstairs, where Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were sat around the kitchen table.

"Good morning boys. Arthur had to leave for work early."

"But we haven't said goodbye!" Ron protested.

"You don't have to go at all and then you wouldn't need to!"

"Mum we've been through this already, we're going and that's that!"

Ginny nodded in agreement, while Harry and Hermione looked at eachother, both feeling significantly awkward.

Mrs Weasley sighed and returned to her cooking. After a short while, the four were enjoying kippers and eggs on toast. Just as they were finishing up, Bill and Fleur entered the room.

"Morning all." Bill yawned, kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Yes, good morneeng everyone." Fleur smiled with a flick of her glowing hair.

Molly served them up breakfast, and they were soon joined by Percy and Charlie.

"Perce, where's George?"

"In bed I expect." Percy breezed, hitching up his horn-rimmed glasses.

Mrs Weasley shook her head and left the room, heading up stairs.

She soon returned.

"He won't come down," she sighed, "says he isn't hungry."

"Give 'im time Molly, and I am sure 'e will be fine." Fleur smiled, patting her mother-in-law's hand. Harry couldn't help and notice that they were getting on exteremely well these days. Even Ginny smiled at Fleur.

After breakfast, the boys returned to Ron's attic bedroom to pack their things. Ron was complaining about the lack of room in his rucksack, when Hermione breezed into the room.

"Honestly Ronald, it only takes a simple spell." She shook her head, pointing her wand at his bag. Nothing appeared to happen, but the pair of jeans he had been struggling to squash in slid in easily, along with five jumpers and a chess board.

"We're going to leave after lunch." Hermione told them, flicking her wand in the direction of Harry's bag. His belongings seemed to disappear in the now-roomy bag, but he could hear them clunking and clattering.

When the boys had finished packing, they ventured to the broom shed, where Ron took out his and Ginny's brooms, and a familiar one, which he handed to Harry.

"Who's-" Harry started.

"Fred." Gulped Ron, "I thought, seeing as your lost your firebolt and he won't be needing it, you could have a borrow."

"Thanks." Muttered Harry. He knew Fred's battered broom would be nothing on his beloved firebolt, but understood the importance of the gesture.

* * *

Lunch was a painful affair. Mrs Weasley huffed and puffed, determined to persuade them to cancel at the last minute, and when Ginny put her foot down completely, rushed from the room with a lunch tray for George. 

"Honestly, she doesn't give up." Ginny moaned.

"What do you expect?" asked Bill, through a mouthfull of mushroom omelette.

"Yeah, but Ginny's right, You Know Who isn't about, Harry isn't going to be murdered any second. It's okay now." Said Ron.

Bill simply shrugged. It was Fleur who answered.

"That eez not zee point, Ron, your muzzer eez simply worried. She 'as only just lost a son. She does not want to lose anuzzer."

The table fell quiet at such a blunt, and, Harry thought, true remark.

As Hermione opened her mouth to speak, Mrs Weasley rushed back into the kitchen, full lunch tray in her hands, tears pouring down her face.

Ron made to get out of his seat, but Percy beat him to it. As soon as he wrapped his arms around his mother, she erupted into terribly loud sobs.

"He won't eat. Won't talk to me. My Georgie."

Percy looked very much like he wanted to cry too, as he ushered Mrs Weasley out of the kitchen and into the sitting room.

"Bloody hell, Percy wants to get back in somebody's good books." Ron breathed.

"I suppose he's feeling guilty." Answered Charlie, the member of the family who usually remained quiet, "I mean, I feel bad enough being in Romania half the time. But Perce, he just buggered off didn't he?"

"Yes. He did." Ginny was scowling as she picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink. She was the only Weasley who hadn't yet forgiven her older brother.

"I suppose you'll be leaving soon then?"

Ron nodded at Bill. Harry noticed that his best friend looked oddly pale.

Hermione sent the boys to go and collect their things, and when they arrived back downstairs, she and Ginny were ready and waiting, rucksacks on their backs.

"Mum's still crying." Ginny whispered from outside the sitting room.

"Perhaps we should just-" started Hermione.

"No!" Ron's face was now bright red.

"Sorry." Muttered Hermione, who looked very much like she wanted to cry.

Ron knocked on the living room door and stuck his head around it. He returned quickly, looking worried.

"She's asleep. What should we do?"

"We can't wake her!" Protested Ginny.

"But we can't just..she'll be upset."

Ginny shook her head and pushed passed him. Percy, who had been staring at his mother, looked up.

"Are you going?"

Ginny nodded.

"I'll tell her when she wakes up. Where are you going first?"

"Diagon Alley."

"Send her an owl when you get there."

Ginny nodded. Harry could tell she didn't really want to leave without saying goodbye, but they were already behind schedule.

After saying saying goodbye, the four gathered up brooms and headed to the end of the garden. Hermione climbed onto the back of Ron's broom, her arms wrapped tight around his waist, while Ginny got onto her broom, and Harry his borrowed one.

"So, Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, and the three brooms kicked off from the ground and zoomed into the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another one, but guys pleeeeeeeeeease if you read, review. I haven't had any reviews since I updated this story  so please please please, even if you take two seconds to say like "i liked this" or something. Reviews make me smile :D so pleaaaaaaaaaaase please please, let me know what you think when you've read!!

* * *

Thanks : 

Chapter 7

The foursome entered the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, Ron and Ginny each carrying a broom, Hermione levitating her and Ginny's trunks. They put their belongings on a table, and Harry walked to the bar.

"Hello Harry, what'll it be? "

"Hi Tom. Could we have two rooms, just for two nights?"

Tom nodded, pulling two rusting keys from a hook behind him.

"Follow me."

The four did as he said, carrying their belongings along with them. Tom lead them to two rooms, next-door to one another. He unlocked the first.

"For the ladies." He smiled, bowing as Ginny and Hermione entered the room.

He unlocked the next room, "Gentlemen, this is your room. Would you like something to eat? Stew?"

Ron grinned, his stomach grumbling, "Four stews it is."

Tom nodded and bowed himself out of the room, where Harry and Ron had sat on their beds, bags dumped upon them.

"What I don't get," began Ron, "is how Hermione wouldn't let US bring our trunks, but her and Ginny can."

Harry shrugged. "Girls."

Ron nodded in agreement. There was a knock at the door, and Tom entered, levitating two trays of soup and crusty bread.

"The ladies already have their supper." He nodded to himself and left again.

After finishing their supper, Ron and Harry had nothing much to do.

"Think I'll go see 'Mione." Muttered Ron, leaving Harry alone.

There was a knock on the door, and Ginny jumped off her bed to answer it. She let Ron into the room. He surveyed the room looking confused.

"Where's Hermione?"

"Shower. She won't be long. Is Harry still in your room?"

Ron nodded.

Ginny left silently, while Ron sat himself down on one of the twin beds. He could hear the running of Hermione's shower in the ajdacent bathroom. He lay back, his hands behind his head, eyes shut, as he listened to the pattering of the water. He didn't realise it had stopped until the bathroom door opened.

"Oh my God!" Squealed Hermione.

Ron looked up from his spot on the bed to see her stood in the middle of the room, hair dripping around her shoulders, wearing nothing but her underwear. He could feel his cheeks burning redder by the second.

"What are you doing in here? Where's Ginny?"

"She went to see Harry and I came to see you, I could, uh, go if you want." He suggested, gettint up off the bed.

"No, its alright Ronald. Close your eyes while I get dressed."

Ron was too scared not to listen to her, so he squeezed his eyes tightly, unable to get the picture of Hermione stood there out of his head. He'd never seen her like that, not even in a swimming costume. She was well and truly beautiful.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Ron squinted at first, to check he heard correctly. Hermione was sat at the end of the bed he was on, dressed in jeans and a jumper, brushing her hair violently to get rid of knots.

"I-um-er-"

"Yes?"

"Sorry about that." Ron said, his cheeks still scarlet.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I'm not THAT ugly am I?"

"Huh?" Ron looked confused.

"You're red."

Ron blushed more, "So?"

Hermione leaned towards him, "I think it's sweet."

"Oh really?" smirked Ron, leaning in and kissing Hermione, butterflies dancing in his stomach the whole time.

* * *

Not my best chapter, it's just a little filler I suppose. A bit of Ron/Hermione : 

I WILL get on with the story! Honest :

please review, give me the motivation I need!


End file.
